Please Don't Die
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: She takes the bullets that were meant for him. All she wanted was for him to be okay... The ambulance arrived in less than a minute, but it was clear already that little could be done. Taisa... NOT A DEATHFIC RoyRiza, songfic.


**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I know there are a thousand stories like this, but I thought I'd give it a go. The lyrics are from 'Please Don't Die' (Robbie Williams), 'Dying' (Five For Fighting), Hurt (Christina Aguilera), 'Because You Loved Me' (Celine Dion), 'I'd Die For You' (Bon Jovi), Suddenly (ZOEgirl) and Live Life (ZOEgirl)**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Roy's P.O.V.**

Gunshots. They once meant so little to me. I heard them every day of my life. Now, sitting here filing the necessary report of my First Lieutenant's condition, it was a sound I sorely missed. It's not war I'm after. It's her. I think I'm going crazy. Every time I hear a gunshot, I picture Black Hayate cowering in the corner of our office, her standing over him angrily and I hear myself laugh out loud. I hear the click of the safety hold and I see her pointing her gun at me threateningly.

"_Get to work, Taisa."_

Funny how sounds of war could remind me of something so perfect- so pure. Yet war was what had done this to her.

-

_Casualty Report_

_Name: Elizabeth Marianne Hawkeye_

_Age: 27_

_Situation: First Lieutenant_

_Condition: Critical_

_Position: Royal Central Hospital_

_Notes: Extensive bruising, three shots to the stomach, one to the right forearm, extreme loss of blood, unconscious_

_Life Expectancy:_

-

I clenched my left fist and drew in a deep breath as I forced myself to write in the answer that pained me most. Life expectancy: The end of the week. As soon as I wrote that, I knew I shouldn't be here. Leaving the unfinished casualty report on my desk, I stood. I didn't care that she was unconscious- I needed to be with her. I needed her last moments to be with me, no matter what.

_But please don't die..._

_Not without me…_

_Riza_…

-

_**Let me lie down**_

_**Please don't wake me**_

_**Nothings sacred**_

_**And no one can save me**_

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

No one asked Roy where he was going as he walked down the hall and stepped into the elevator. No one questioned him about such petty matters as overdue paperwork. They didn't have to- they could see from his face where he was going- who he was thinking about- and they understood.

He loved her. It was no secret. In fact, until she'd been injured the only person who didn't know would have to be Roy himself… and Riza, but he had the feeling that she would never know now anyway and it broke his heart.

'_I never got to tell you. You can't go. You can't die.'_

_-_

_**In my black eye**_

_**I can feel it**_

_**Moving**_

_**Closer**_

_**Can't you hear it**_

-

"Colonel?"

Roy turned around slowly, face closed.

Havoc stepped out of a doorway, looking quite miserable, "tell the Lieutenant that we're all waiting for her, okay? Tell her that she can't die."

"Don't worry," said Roy, his voice hoarse. "I don't intend to let Riza die for me- not now, not ever."

Havoc gave him a sad smile and nodded.

-

_**Can't imagine life without your hand in mine**_

_**I can't believe I've lived this long without you**_

_**I know that you will find a purpose for my life**_

_**Beyond my wildest dreams, beyond what I can see**_

-

_FLASHBACK_

"_You're late, Taisa."_

"_I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Roy fumbled for an excuse blindly, "there was traffic and my alarm clock didn't work this morning-"_

_Riza waved off his defence, "someone came here looking for you."_

"_Yes?"_

"_He was tall with dark hair and dark skin and there was a bullet wound to the side of his head. He was taken to the Royal Central Hospital but he died two hours ago."_

_Roy looked down._

"_Did you know the man?" asked Riza, a hand on his shoulder._

"_No," said Roy, "but I have heard of him. He was… a good man. I wish I could have met him."_

"_He wasn't in a position to speak a great deal," said Riza, "but he kept asking for you- he seemed to think you were in danger too. I tried to call you, why didn't you answer?"_

_Roy took his phone out of his pocket and switched it on ruefully._

_Riza placed her middle and index fingers on the bridge of her nose, eyes closed in silent suffering, "I was worried."_

_Roy blinked, surprised, "you were?"_

_Riza gave him an odd look, "of course, Taisa. I am your Lieutenant- I would never forgive myself if something happened to you when I wasn't there to protect you."_

"_Is that it?" said Roy, "nothing deeper than a sense of duty?"_

_Now it was Riza's turn to look surprised, "Taisa…?"_

_Roy didn't answer, but a few moments later the office door opened and they were interrupted anyway._

_The man who stood in the doorway was holding a gun, but he was no military official. He was an assassin- that much was clear._

_Riza shoved Roy down as the man kicked the door behind him shut and pulled back the trigger, Roy pulling her down after him determinedly._

_Not bothering to even flash him the glare on her face, Riza fired from where she had fallen and scrambled out of the way as another round of bullets came from the assassin. His target was the colonel, but Riza wasn't going to stand for it. When she tried to reload her gun, she was shot once in the arm and a further two times in the stomach. Falling back against the colonel she was protecting, she was hit with a third bullet._

_Clasping Riza's broken body to his chest furiously, Roy unleashed his alchemy, missing twice more due to the speediness of the assassin and then reducing him to a column of flame. The assassin died almost instantly but Riza was not so lucky._

_Ignoring the body, Roy stood and tugged the door open with one hand, carrying Riza out into the corridor, yelling for help._

_It had only been a few moments of warfare, but they had been devastating._

_The ambulance arrived in less than a minute, but it was clear already that little could be done._

_END FLASHBACK_

_-_

_**And if you die before I leave**_

_**What on earth becomes of me**_

_**Look around there's no one here**_

_**To love me and hold me**_

-

_**Roy's P.O.V.**_

"Riza."

The woman who lay on stiff hospital bed was very beautiful, with the covers pulled up to her neck I could almost imagine that she was alright… unharmed… that she hadn't taken the bullets that were meant for me. Escaping with nothing but a few bruises, I felt cheated. Why her? Why did the Gods have to take from me the one thing that makes my own life worth living? Her.

"Don't die. Don't leave me."

-

_**Live life, live free**_

_**You cut the chains that once held me**_

_**You held the key, opened up eternity**_

_**Your mercy and sweetness when I felt so worthless**_

_**You broke down my walls and made me see**_

-

I reached down a shaky hand to touch her hot cheek, marked by a faint flush. I needed to touch her- to feel her warm skin and know that she hadn't left me yet. Not at all in the way that I once touched all those girls… God's I can't even say it now- I disgust myself... I don't want her that way. I don't want one night- no matter how perfect. I want to share my whole life with her, my whole being. I knew it was against the rules, but that hardly mattered now anyway.

I pressed a soft kiss to her hot forehead, tasted her sweat on my lips and looked at her sadly, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ears.

-

_**It's a strange emotion this but there's still hope in this**_

_**As long as there's a breath...**_

-

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Roy felt her stir slightly and drew his hand back quickly- heard her cry out softly as the pain hit her and felt his breath catch in his throat- heard her whisper his name…

"Roy…"

"You're going to be alright," he said. "You idiot, you're going to be alright."

Her eyes opened slowly, as though even the tiniest movement pained her greatly, "and you…?"

"I'm fine."

Riza closed her eyes again, letting out a contented sigh.

"It's been almost a week now, Riza. I've been so worried."

The use of her name startled her, apparently not realising that she'd used his too, "you're not allowed to call me that," she said softly.

"I don't care," said Roy. "Have you any idea what I'd give up for you? The military doesn't even matter."

-

I'd die for you 

_**I'd cry for you**_

_**Do anything**_

_**I'd lie for you**_

_**You know its true**_

_**Baby I'd die for you**_

_**I'd die for you**_

_**I'd cry for you**_

_**If it came right down to me and you**_

_**You know its true, baby I'd die for you**_

-

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

-

"It matters to _me_," said Riza. "You're not giving up anything. Not because of me."

"Havoc told me to tell you that everyone's waiting," said Roy, "and that you're not allowed to die. I told him I'd never let you anyway."

"Thank you… for everything."

-

_**For all those times you stood by me**_

_**For all the truth that you made me see**_

_**For all the joy you brought to my life**_

_**For all the wrong that you made right**_

_**For every dream you made come true**_

_**For all the love I found in you**_

_**I'll be forever thankful baby**_

_**You're the one who held me up**_

_**Never let me fall**_

_**You're the one who saw me through**_

_**Through it all**_

-

"You owe me nothing," said Roy, bringing his lips down to graze hers gently, "just be careful- I hate filling out casualty reports."

"Taisa, please…"

"I love you, Ree," he pulled back slightly and grinned, "and I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Taisa, I will not stand in the way of your dreams," said Riza with as much force as her weak body could muster. "This isn't allowed, you know it isn't."

"Wait for me to become Fuhrer- I'll make you mine, I promise."

"Taisa…" Riza whispered softly, trying to sit up, "I-"

"Rest now," he told her gently. "Let me take care of you."

Riza lay back down, wincing in pain.

After a while, Roy spoke softly, "I'm so glad you're okay… why did you do that for me?"

"I made a promise," said Riza, closing her eyes.

"Is that all?"

She opened them again, smiling as she shook her head, "no, that's not all… I love you too, Roy."

-

_**Suddenly you are here with me**_

_**Finding a reason to believe**_

_**I know you'll be here to the end of time**_

_**And when the night falls all around**_

_**My frightened heart the only sound**_

_**I know you'll be here to the end of time**_

-

_**Suddenly you're here and I'm not alone anymore**_

_**When the night falls 'round, I am not alone anymore**_

-

Fin


End file.
